disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Colors of the Wind
Colors of the Wind (Colores en el viento en español) es una canción de la película Pocahontas. Es cantada por Pocahontas. Letra de la canción } class="article-table" !align="center"|Letra original !align="center"|Letra en España |-style="font-size:90%;" | You think I'm an ignorant savage And you've been so many places I guess it must be so But still I cannot see If the savage one is me How can there be so much that you don't know? You don't know... | Me ves ignorante y salvaje y conoces mil lugares quizás tengas razón porque si es así soy salvaje para ti no puedes abrir más tu corazón. Corazón... |-style="font-size:90%;" | You think you own whatever land you land on The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim But I know every rock and tree and creature Has a life, has a spirit, has a name | Te crees que es tuyo todo lo que pisas te adueñas de la tierra que tu ves mas cada árbol, roca y criatura tiene vida, tiene alma, es un ser. |-style="font-size:90%;" | You think the only people who are people Are the people who look and think like you But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger You'll learn things you never knew, you never knew | Parece que no existen más personas que aquellas que son igual que tu si sigues las pisadas de un extraño verás cosas que jamás soñaste ver. |-style="font-size:90%;" | Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned? Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains? Can you paint with all the colors of the wind? Can you paint with all the colors of the wind? | ¿Has oido al lobo haullarle a la luna azul? ¿O, has visto a un lince sonreir? Has cantado con la voz de las montañas y colores en el viento descubrir. Y colores en el viento descubrir. |-style="font-size:90%;" | Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest Come taste the sunsweet berries of the Earth Come roll in all the riches all around you And for once, never wonder what they're worth | Corramos por las sendas de los bosques robemos de los frutos su sabor descubre la riqueza a tu alcance sin pensar, ni un instante en su valor. |-style="font-size:90%;" | The rainstorm and the river are my brothers The heron and the otter are my friends And we are all connected to each other In a circle, in a hoop that never ends | Los ríos y la lluvia mis hermanos amigos somos todos ya lo ves estamos entre todos muy unidos en un ciclo sin final que eterno es. |-style="font-size:90%;" | How high will the sycamore grow? If you cut it down, then you'll never know | ¿Cuan alto el árbol crecerá? Si lo cortas hoy nunca lo sabras. |-style="font-size:90%;" | And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon For whether we are white or copper skinned We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains We need to paint with all the colors of the wind | Y no oirás al lobo auyarle a la luna azul no importa el color de nuestra piel y uniremos nuestra voz con las montañas y colores en el viento descubrir. |-style="font-size:90%;" | You can own the Earth and still All you'll own is Earth until You can paint with all the colors of the wind. | Si no entiendes que hay aquí solo es tierra para ti y colores en el viento descubrir. |} en:Colors of the Wind pt-br:Colors of the Wind tr:Rüzgarın Rengi Categoría:Canciones de Pocahontas Categoría:Canciones